Squish Sqash, Car Wash!
by Verbophobic
Summary: after a battle the Bot's need a bath. Add together; a hot day, five scantily clad girls, and freezing cold water and what do you get? Ih/oc jazz/oc OP/oc Rat/Mik Barricade/Oc.


Car Wash, More Like Battle Field

So before I start this here's a peek into future stories due to OC's being added and character necesities. Rikki(Erica)/Optimus Prime, October/Ironhide, Mikaela/Ratchet, Charlie/Barricade, Loki/Jazz. That's the only future couples I am revealing in this story. Some other OC's may or may not be mentioned and of those that are they may or may not be future bot/human companions. Also Loki is a substitute for Jazz's girl. She is in progress atm.

Mikaela had been horrified as she pulled October out of their shared room, they stayed the night a lot so they had taken over the room, and dragged her to the hanger where the bots were to recharge. Three other girls that October recognized were standing there staring up at the team of Autobots that had just returned from a mission (intercept and incapacitate as many deceptions as possible) in utter horror.

At first October had been scared of what she might see, now though despair coursed through her, knowing exactly what was going to happen. A glob of mud fell off of Optimus Prime and the soldiers that had been near scattered. "Well," one other girl said, "I'll find the buckets and sponges. Someone else can get the soap and towels." October watched her walk off thinking how the black haired girl sounded just the slightest bit like Eeyore from 'Winnie the Pooh', her bored and tired voice that is. Black waist length hair was quickly pulled back into a pony tail.

"Who was she again?" October asked Mikaela once she announced they were going to go get changed into something more suitable to give the bots a bath in. (The mention of a bath had the four Autobots, and one reformed Decepticon, sighing happily)

"The 'Debby Downer' was Rikki. You should remember her, Ironhide brought her here after she as attacked by human 'Con followers. She and Optimus are together." October's eyes widened and she had trouble connecting the dots from Lennox's babysitter to the gothic chick. One had been bleeding and batter and this one stood tall and not a mark marred her white skin. Before now October had thought she herself was pale, but after seeing Rikki's ghostly white skin she felt tanned.

A white bikini with black spots was thrust into her hands, along with the small booty swim trunks, and she was ushered into the bathroom. Self consciousness washed over her and she blushed a scarlet hue upon putting the small top on. It was a tube top with a single pink strap that went up from her left breast and wrapped around her neck to reattach over the right breast. If Mikaela had not given her the black and white stripped booty shorts to wear over the bottoms she would not have come out. Slippining her feet into black sandals she quickly latched their buckles before leaving.

She felt overly dressed compared to Mikaela's baby blue triangle top that barely concealed anything but her nipples, and the nearly thong bottom which she was covering up with booty shorts shorter than Octobers and were worn out so much that the pockets could be seen. Though with such short shorts and the three inch heels that were so not made for washing cars, her legs looked to go on for miles, literally. Mikaela knew October's opinion by how red she was going and just took her hand and dragged her out to help with cleaning the bots. Outside of the hanger, scattered about were the Autobot's alternate forms. The singe ex-Con stood tall looking at the humans. His eyes seemed to be looking at the scantily clad females but he was really just looking for one.

October looked over at a slightly masculine girl waving madly at the bot. She wore a tank top and knee length shorts with black and gray converse. But with her hand raised and waving October could easily see the scars that dotted her forearms. She knew this girl, coincidentally, and she was glad to see that Charlie's skin had given up the ghastly gray hue for a more lively light, very light, golden one. Though that only made her arms that were forever white where the cuts had been stick out more. Icy blue eyes of hers met the Ruby red ones of Barricade.

"They have gone into recharge. Once you finish washing them either let them stay in recharge or honk their horns to wake them. I will not be recharging." His gravely, almost evil, voice said before he let his mud caked body invert and shift to his alternate mode of a black Saleen mustang. He used to be a police vehicle but had since gotten rid of the sirens and let his coloring change to black, he was slightly less noticeable that way.

The only other girl out there at the moment walked over to the door looking for Rikki. Her green eyes stood out from her blindingly red hair. It was odd to October how much she and Rikki looked alike. The same green eyes, Rikki's black roots were close in the color of red, even their height was close. These two were the tallest, besides Mikaela, there. Mikaela was around five four while October was five feet. Charlie was an inch shorter than Mikaela and the green eyed girl seemed to be at least three inches taller.

Upon realizing that october pouted, she was the shortest one here. "That's Loki," Charlie said upon getting close to the two girls she kinda knew, "Rikki's cousin. Their fathers are twins." That would explain why the two looked so alike. Though Loki was dressed more like Mikaela. Her top was a triangle one too, but because her breasts were smaller than Mikaela's it covered more. She had forsaken shorts and just wore the bottoms that ties together on the sides. Hilariously on her left breast and her ass was a chibi Loki, the god of mischief. Her bare feet were as golden as the rest of her which was darker than October, Charlie and Rikki but not nearly Mikaela's color.

Out came Rikki with five buckets and sponges. Looking around October easily spotted a piles of towels and soap bottles. Trying to stay out of everyones notice she grabbed five bottles out of the twenty or so and brought them closer to the vehicles. Rikki had noticed her though and the two made eye contact before October scuttled away.

Rikki was the between version, of being clothed, of just about everyone. Her top was a triangle top like Loki and Mikaela, though hers covered her breasts fully, it was black with red and blue flames. Whether or not she had matching bottoms on October couldn't tell. She had on knee length Tripp shorts. Chains hung from them but she quickly tucked them into a pocket and she had on black flipflops. Around her green eyes was still a thick coating of eyeliner. Her black hair was still pulled back into a tight long pony tail.

Immediately buckets and sponges were handed out and the the soap was taken. Using a hose that spurted out icy water they filled their buckets up and got to work. It was just as Rikki was about to finish Optimus, the others were much slower than her and were about to finish up their smaller cars, that someone pelted her in the back with a sponge. Looking around her painted eyes narrowed at the one person who looked absolutely innocent. October was still washing Ironhide.

Had Rikki not wanted revenge so badly for the icy feeling down her warm back she would have realized her cousin was without a sponge while October was still using hers. Rikki'ls lips twitched and she finished hosing the soap off of Optimus. Then the icy water was used to soak her sponge. The heavy saturated thing was launched at October who managed to duck out of the way. Obviously from here her reflection had been seen in Ironhide's black tinted windows.

Mikaela had seen what had happened and the towel she had just finished drying ratchet with was dunked into a bucket of clean water, having been used to rise soap off of her bot lover. Balling the material up she missed Rikki, having over shot, and hit Charlie. Who squealed like the girl they all were. the projectiles went soaring after that and Charlie was only saved due to Barricade transforming and lifting her up to his shoulder. He did noting to stop the water fight that was going on either.

The girls who had started out throwing water back and forth in retaliation for a slight between cousins were now thoroughly enjoying their water playtime. Charlie just didn't like to get wet and that was the only reason that Barricade had done anything. Soaked to the bone the four girl paused for a second. All of them had sponges dripping and in their hands, Rikki actually had two due to Charlie defaulting to being the dry referee. "What is going on?" Ironhide's deep voice called out.

He had woken from a relaxing recharge, having to due mostly with the relaxing bath fromOctober and hearing her voice talk to him even though he didn't understand her words, to find five scantily clad girls one of which was stiiting on Barricade's shoulder as the two laughed. The other four were suddenly looking wide eyed and innocent like. The stood in a line and Ironhide wondered what they were planing. "Fire!" October yelled, surprisingly not shyly, and he was suddenly barraged with sponges. Many sponges. In the middle of the fight Charlie had gotten more though until now they had been unused. Ironhide roared and ended up tripping over his own two feet.

His landing woke Jazz, who had nearly been crushed, and Ratchet. Ratchet who's sirens begun to blare due to being startled and that woke Optimus up. The girls scattered only to end up piling into a grumbling, but compliant, Barricade who drove like mad to get away from there. He would be blamed for this, he was after all awake the entire time and did nothing to stop it.

By the time the three other bots were fully functional the females and Barricade were long gone and Ironhide was just starting to sit up. "What happened, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"I was just attacked by these squishy projectiles." They thought he meant the projectiles attacked him, not that he was barraged with them from the Femmes. So when they all gave him a suspicious look he was confounded. "I was!"


End file.
